


Falling Like the Stars

by SJWarrior



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWarrior/pseuds/SJWarrior
Summary: A professor by day, a rockstar by night-- you didn't expect Sungjin, your professor, to be someone so cool you'd easily fall in love with. Then, there's your long time bestfriend, Jae. He had always been waiting for you to like (love) him back. Life being as complicated as love, the relationship connecting the three of you simply is about the right timing. A whirlwind of emotions will strengthen your conviction, but in the end, who would you choose— the one you love or the one who loves you?





	1. Chapter 1

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing your homework, miss?” you were startled as you saw who the person standing next to you was. But you kept your cool and answered back, “Well, aren’t you supposed to be working on your lectures, Sir?”

After that encounter, you never missed watching Sir Sungjin’s, your professor, gig. You would even always get invited to hang out with him and his band after they perform. This has become a weekly routine for you.

To be honest, you knew about his secret night life by accident. Not one of his students know that he is in a band. It just happens that you we’re so bored one night and wanted to spend the night outside your suffocating dormitory. Then, you recognized him. Your Theology professor, on stage, playing the guitar and singing like a Rockstar that you didn’t expect him to be.

After knowing about his secret, he made you promise not to tell to your other block mates about his night life since it would somehow mar his reputation. But honestly speaking, you don’t really think his so-called 'reputation' is important to him, seeing how he dances those awful steps on stage.

But there were times that you’d have this urge to tease him during class about telling your block mates about his secret, yet you’d stop once he’d give you that look.

Talking about his gaze, Sir Sungjin has this really expressive set of eyes that could make anyone get hypnotized and sucked into an abyss. Paired with his smirk, anyone would drop dead in an instant. And unfortunately, it has always been your weakness. But since you are his student, you can just only stare at him. This is a forbidden, one-sided love-- you’d always remind yourself.

His class has always been your favorite Theology class so far. Why? Because there was never a dull moment when he is teaching. He would even dance his grooves, even how hurtful it is for you to watch, just to cheer up the whole class during a very boring day. And you like that about him. He may look serious at times, but he knows how to have fun, somehow. For you, it is easy to love someone with a personality like him.

* * *

 

It's Tuesday. The most exciting day of the week for you. 

“Time for our class,” Sir Sungjin said as many of you are hanging along the corridor. While everyone went inside, you still stood there waiting for him to notice you. “Sir, can I ask about your bestfriend?” you asked out of pure randomness. Sungjin’s left brow raised a bit, “And why are you asking about YoungK?” he asked.

You smirked then answered, “A friend was just asking about him. You know, for Science?”

“Very funny. Now, enough about that, young miss, let’s go inside,” Sungjin said as he held your arm. Lightly forcing you to go inside the room.

Your face became red because of shame when your classmates clapped and cheered as they saw you and sir Sungjin enter the room together, him still holding your arm. You tried to let go, but he teased you more with a smug face—the one you really, really hate to see because he looked so cute with it. It’s as if he’s telling you that there's no use forcing to let go and just stay beside him.

As a strong and independent woman, you managed to free yourself from his strong grasp, and ran to your seat. He was left at the door, looking at you while smiling.

“Okay, bring out a piece of yellow paper, we’ll have a surprise quiz today,” he announced as he went to his table in front of the class.

While the whole class is busy writing a 300-word essay for the quiz, Sir Sungjin was roaming around. He then dropped a note when he reached your seat. ‘Will I see you at the gig tonight?’ it read.

You need to fight the urge of going to his gigs because for one, you are slowly realizing that you are falling in love with him, which is bad since you plan to live a peaceful college life; and two, you have an upcoming exam for one of your subjects the next day, which can't afford to fail because it's your last chance to pass that subject. So no, you're not going.

However, because you've been distracted by Sir Sungjin's note, you failed to properly answer the quiz question, blaming Sir Sungjin and his flirty-ness.

The next day, as you were casually taking notes, you suddenly looked at him and met his eyes piercing through yours. He was actually expecting you’d come to his gig last night, but you didn’t show up.


	2. Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a fun night, yet it turned out to have held a lot of surprises for you. Lots of unheard words you've always have yearned to hear and hidden feelings were then revealed. What's easier? To stay or to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter update is somewhat based on 5 Seconds of Summer's song, "Easier". I hope I gave justice writing this chapter based on the lyrics of the song. Always feel free to criticize my work by writing comments.

Festival season is almost going to be over soon, and your university will be holding its annual public university festival this coming weekend. It is always fun to attend such gatherings. There’s always something new to look forward to. The university head council usually invite bands to play, and most often than not, these are bands people haven’t heard of. For the upcoming festival, it has been announced that one surprise band will be revealed during the event. Many students are excited for this. It is also during festival seasons when class are shortened and the uni vibe doesn’t stress you out.

For some, festival dates are a thing, but for you? Nah. However, your best friend, asked you to be his date. You are a bit hesitant because you know that lots of girls would die to be asked out by Jae, but you don’t want to turn him down. Another is because you want to sir Sungjin to be the one asking you, but you know very well that this won’t happen, ever. He also knew that you won’t be going out with someone so there’s really no point not to join him.

Jae is what they call as the ‘campus crush’. He was born in the US but went home with his parents’ to their home country to study for college. He is tall, handsome, and very smart—not to mention, plays different instruments and writes songs very well. You also find his cheek pockets really cute, especially when he’s eating. He often wears his glasses because he isn’t much of a fan of his eyes, but you find it to appropriately complement his small, handsome face.

You’ve been friends with Jae since middle school, got into the same university, and even taking up the same course.

“So, you’re saying yes, right? You’re going to watch the festival concert with me?” Jae asked enthusiastically. “Yes. And shhh! Calm down. A lot of my female block mates like you and I don’t want them glaring at me if they’d find out about this. They’re super aggressive bitches who’d think we have a thing,” you told him.

Jae pouted upon hearing this. “I don’t really care about them. You know I’d always keep you safe,” he answered. You patted his shoulder to console him and replied, “I know, I know,” then ruffled his hair to cheer him up a bit.

Saturday. It’s the day of the festival concert. Everything has been planned out. Jae is already waiting for you outside your classroom, since you still have to attend one subject with this professor, who refuses to have fun even during festivities like this.

As you went outside your room, Jae’s face lit up. He smiled at you, but you weren’t paying much attention because you saw sir Sungjin approaching.

You caught his gaze and held that for few seconds, then broke it because Jae’s now standing beside you and started babbling about what he saw earlier at the school grounds. You pretended to listen and smile a lot in reply to his stories. As you saw sir Sungjin pass by, you felt his sad aura.

* * *

As you reached the concert ground, the first band has started playing their first song on their set list. You and Jae enjoyed jumping and dancing after each song played. Then, the last band to perform was announced and you found yourself stunned. It’s sir Sungjin’s band.

They started playing their first song-- you felt uneasy. Among the sea of people, you knew he was looking at you—even felt that the new song they’re playing—a ballad—is somewhat talking to you. People beside you were swaying along, feeling the sadness of the song and there you are, fighting the urge to look at sir Sunjin’s eyes.

“Oh! I didn’t know sir Sungjin is in a band. He’s so cool,” Jae said. You weren’t able to pay attention to him because you were distracted by that man on the stage. Jae noticed how uncomfortable you were feeling and asked, “hey, are you okay?” You came back to your senses and nodded in reply. Jae kept looking at you, then at sir Sungjin, then looked back at you again. He is slowing realizing that sir Sungjin is communicating to you through the song.

Then, he asked you, “You really like him, don’t you?” You looked at him, almost teary-eyed. “I thought I have a chance, but it seems like it’s mutual between you and him,” he continued while looking at sir Sungjin.

Tears came falling down from your eyes, down to your cheeks. You mouthed, “I’m sorry, Jae.” Jae wiped your tears, and held your hand, “you don’t have to be,” and smiled. That’s the saddest smile you’ve seen him wear.

As soon as sir Sungjin’s band’s performance finished, you asked Jae that you’d be going somewhere. “Will you be okay alone? I can come with you if you like,” Jae offered. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just felt the need to be alone right now. Don’t wait for me. I’ll send you a message as soon as I get home,” you answered. You felt so sorry for him, and Jae noticed that. He smiled at you and squeezed your hand, signaling you that he’s okay.

You left Jae and proceeded to a bench nearby to sit. You have been drowned with so much emotion that night that you need to breathe some fresh air. A few minutes after, you felt someone’s approaching you. As you lift your head up, you saw sir Sungjin. With the amount of people roaming around the field, you didn’t know someone would recognize you, but he found you. He sat beside you. As he opened his mouth to speak, the fireworks began.

He mouthed words you couldn’t hear. He said, “I know it’s not yet the right time. Our situation right now can get us into trouble. But I really like you. And I’m willing to wait, even how long it would take.” He hugged you and left.

And as he turned his back, tear started falling from his eyes.


	3. Take a Chance on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people would say that falling in love is the most wonderful thing a human can feel. Taking a chance on love will help you unravel different sides of love and knowing someone in a deeper perspective. To fall in love with someone you'd trust your heart with is the greatest risk you'd make when you decide to love him. Now, are you ready to take a chance on love no matter how ugly it gets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter thinking about the risks of loving a person, with one song in mind: Take a Chance on Me by JLS. It was covered by Day6 during their mini gig back in 2015 at Club FF in Hongdae.

He was crying, while everyone around the two of you were so immersed by the fireworks display. And when he left, your world seemed to have stopped.

From afar, Jae was looking at the two of you. He was clueless as to what you were talking about, but he is sure it didn’t go out well as he saw sir Sungjin left. You were crying on your own, yet Jae stopped himself from approaching you as respect to your decision to be alone.

Your phone beeped and saw Jae’s message: ‘Let me know when you’ve arrived home,’ it read.

‘I will’, you replied. ‘Are you really okay?’ you received another SMS from Jae. You’re still trying to comprehend what happened that night, but you need to compose yourself and let him know that you are indeed okay, even if you perfectly know that it’s a lie. ‘Don’t worry too much about me. You know how strong I am, right? 😊’ you replied.

Jae knew how strong you are, but it didn’t stop him from protecting and worrying about you. So, as you walk home, he was tailing you from behind, but still trying to keep a good amount of distance not to arouse suspicions. When he knew you’ve safely reached your dormitory, he whispered ‘goodnight’ as he turned his back and headed home.

* * *

 

After the spring break, you were expecting to see sir Sungjin in class. However, another professor arrived, introducing himself as your new Theology professor since sir Sungjin resigned due to some personal reasons.

It seems like the weight of the whole world fell upon your shoulders. You were ready to tell him that you also like him. You were dumbfounded, realizing that earlier that day before the festival concert, when you saw him along the corridor walked passed you with a sad aura, he was with the dean. That may have been the time when he handed his resignation. You felt so devastated. You remembered that you haven't even seen him play with his band when you visited the club you've always went to watch his gigs.

As you were walking to your next class, you seemed dazed—still couldn’t believe that you didn’t get the chance to tell him that you like him back.

On your way, you saw sir Sungjin’s best friend. You were hesitating as to whether you’d ask him about Sungjin or not. But because of your strong urge to know know what really happened to him, you ran back to ask Coach YoungK.

“Coach YoungK!” you called out, “wait up!”

Coach YoungK turned and saw you running toward him. He instantly recognized you.

“Hey. What’s with the rush?” Coach YoungK asked.

“I was meaning to ask what happened to sir Sungjin? Why did he suddenly resigned?” you told him while trying to catch your breath.

Coach YoungK looked at you sadly, and told you that Sungjin resigned because he doesn’t want you to suffer with the consequences that may occur with confessing you about his feelings. He saw confusion in your eyes.

“He also wanted to just focus on writing songs and playing for the band,” Coach YoungK added, “but he said that if you wanted to see him, he will always be at the usual spot.”

You instantly knew. The usual spot. The place where you’d always see him immersed when he is writing new songs. You bid Coach YoungK goodbye and hurriedly went to the ‘usual spot’.

Jae saw you rushing as you passed by him. He held your arm to stop you for a moment and asked where you are headed to. “I’m going to the usual spot. I’m meeting him,” you told him.

Nothing you said seemed to make sense to him, yet he still offered to accompany you. You refused, said ‘sorry’ and then continued your way without looking back.

You arrived at the café where you usually see sir Sungjin. He is seated at the far end of the place. His eyes looked gloomy. You were watching him from the outside and hesitated to approach him. You aren’t sure how you’d tell him your feelings. ‘Will I slash out all my frustrations with him, having left me without any reasons at all? Or will I just casually walk at him and say hello pretending that I just came to buy something?’ you thought. “This is so lame,” you grieved out loud while shaking your head.

Still, you observed him—the way he is so immersed with what he is doing; the way he raised his left brow when he is in deep thought; the way he smiled at the café staff when they greet him. Then, you’ve decided.

As you put your hand to the door handle, pulling it to open, he instantly raised his head at the sound of the chimes and looked at your direction. When he saw you enter the café, his eyes showed relief. He smiled at you—a sad one, the familiar smile he left you with. But he looked at you lovingly—the gaze you’ve seen while he was on stage, singing that song he wrote for you.

Slowly, you walked toward him, not breaking your gaze unto his. You are so ready to get mad at him—to cry. Then he hugged you. Tightly. And every curse word you were thinking of screaming at him were now buried deep in your throat. You cried. You cried while professing him how much you like him—telling him that no matter how hard you resist, you still like him. “How could you leave me without saying goodbye?” you uttered— your face buried on his chest, while he is trying to console you.

His hug became tighter and warmer. He stroked your hair, making you feel assured that he won’t leave you again—not anymore. “I’m sorry,” his voice broke from resisting himself to cry in front of you. Out of nowhere, he kissed you. That warm kiss full of love. On your lips.

You just gave in. You didn’t resist. It is as if someone’s telling you that this is the right thing to do at that very moment.

As your lips parted, ending that long, warm kiss. Then, he suddenly asked you to come with him to another place. Some place where you can talk about things.

“Come with me. I want to show you something,” he said as he held your hand and guiding you as you went out the café.


	4. Take a Chance on Me (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no love without risk, and, worse, there's no love without loss.

“Trust me,” he assured you.

Hand in hand, both of you walked out of the café going to his parked car. He opened the door for you and let you in first, before walking to the other side of the car. As soon as he sat on the driver’s seat, he started the engine, and began driving.

The deafening silence surrounds the car, making you quite tensed. ‘Where is he taking me?’ you thought nervously. Yet, you’ve already decided to put your trust in him no matter what. Sungjin sensed your nervousness so he turned the music on his car’s music player. “You know what, this was a song I’ve composed a long time ago, when I was trying to prove myself,” he shared.

You listened intently at the song’s lyrics and you felt sincerity embrace you, making you feel how he struggled to tell others of his worth. That’s one of the things to like about him, he is always sincere. His eyes never lie.

“We’re here,” he announced. It was a small studio. You were puzzled. ‘Why bring me here?’ you thought.

“We’re here at my studio,” he told you while he is leading you at the front door. He opened the door and let you in. He looked at you, his eyes are glistening. “I promised to bring here the woman whom I’ve be loving for forever,” he almost whispered while leading you to a room full of portraits.

“Are you for real? Forever? Really?” you grinned at his words. His face got a bit serious, “yes, forever,” he told you then held your hand.

As soon as you entered the small room, you saw a familiar photo. It was placed at the center of the room, surrounded by paintings and other artworks. You looked at the photo closely and got confused. It was you during your high school years—a photo that was posted in your school’s magazine. “H-how did you..?” you asked in confusion. You looked at him with questioning eyes. Then, you suddenly realized how you never really asked how old he is. “W-here did you get this?”

“I took that photo during my senior year. I never thought I’d see that same girl sitting in my class 6 years after,” he responded. “You see, we went to the same school back then. I think you were just a freshman, and I was a transferee.”

“Senior year was a tough year for me. I was struggling to fit in a new environment I know I will be leaving again soon after I graduate. I love taking photos because I want to capture everything that is beautiful in my eyes,” he continued.

You blushed a bit, then he again started telling his story.

“Then, my lens caught sight of you. A bubbly schoolgirl, laughing so hard with your friends. You weren’t that good-looking back then,“ he jokingly said. You frowned at his words, but you saw his face lit up as he looks at you, and then said, “yet, I found you as the prettiest girl in campus because you aren’t afraid to show your true self even in public—that made you special.”

“It may sound creepy, but I always look forward to seeing you every day. I smile when I see you around the campus, joking with your friends. I’m happy seeing you happy even from afar,” he recounted.

“I thought it was just a temporary thing. That it’s just a part of my coping mechanisms to survive my year there and I just found comfort by watching you interact with others. We were even in the same club, I’m sure you can’t even remember that. I was a nobody back then. I was so envious with Jae,” Sungjin confessed.

You remained quiet while trying to remember your highschool days. Then, it hit you. You remember seeing Sungjin back then. Although good-looking, you and your friends have mistaken him for being a snobbish, rich-kid because he has this permanent smug face and you always see him with his camera—not to mention, being a loner. “I’m sorry,” you told him because of your sudden realization.

Sungjin held your face, “You don’t have to..” he said as he shook his head sideways, pinning his gaze unto yours.

“I thought I would forget you as soon as I left, that it will be the end of everything and I’ll be able to remove you from my system. But for some unknown reasons, I cannot forget you, which led me into writing songs—songs about a person whom I cannot forget even after years of not seeing her,” he told you.

“Little did I realize that you have become my habit that’s why I cannot easily forget you,”

“I never had the guts to date anyone, and I was so clueless as to what I really want to do in my life—which is why I ended up entering the seminary. I just finished studying Theology there, graduated but ended up being a professor. It may be God’s way to help me cross paths with you again. I never had regrets after all those years. Then, I saw you sitting that the far end of the room in my class, I was happy and sad at the same time—

Happy because I get to see you again, but sad because you’re my student and I’m your professor; thinking that after all those years, I’ll never really be able to be near you and I’m back at admiring you from afar,” he revealed.

You were still intently listening to him, giving him assuring smiles when he turn his gaze to you every now and then.

“Then, I see you hanging out with guys in class,” his tone was a bit unhappy. “Who? With Jae?” you abruptly asked. He nodded. “He’s been my closest friend ever since high school, I thought you’ve known that by now,” you explained.

“But the way he looks at you… it’s the same way I look at you.” Sungjin muttered.

* * *

 

Without you knowing, Jae followed. He wanted to make sure that you are safe. He left his band rehearsal because he can’t get out your confused face out of his head when you left him.

From the café up to the studio, he was just following you. He saw how Sir Sungjin hugged you, saw how you cried and professed. Everything. He wanted to leave, but he couldn’t.

At the studio, Jae peeped from the slit of the slightly opened door. He saw both of you. He saw the picture and was confused as well. He tried to comprehend what was happening, then realized what the picture hanged on the wall was—the young version of you. Then, it hit him. For some reasons, he wanted to just walk away, but at the same time, he thought that torturing himself this much can help him forget and let go of you.

Then, Jae saw Sungjin hug you from the back. He saw how he held your face.  Slowly, your faces are getting near each other. From that moment, Jae couldn’t watch anymore. He ran away from the studio while holding his chest. The pain is too much…

Then, BAAAM!

You heard tire screeches outside. You and Sir Sungjin hurriedly ran out. Then, you saw him lying on the ground, almost lifeless.


	5. When you love someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can you give up when you love someone? What can you do to make them happy? Will you still do it even though you'll not be the reason of their happiness?

Shocked and confused, you ran to him and hugged him. “Why are you here?! I thought you are with your band?!”

Jae still managed to give you that sweet smile, and said, “I wanted to know you’re safe, that’s why I’m here.”

Sir Sungjin’s busy calling for help. The car owner was also confused.

Minutes after, an ambulance arrived. You held Jae’s hands from the moment his limp body was carried inside the vehicle, up until you arrived at the hospital, pushing his stretcher going to the emergency room. “Jae, please. Jae, please! Jae!” you called his name while crying uncontrollably.

You couldn’t bear seeing him like that. You’re blaming yourself about Jae’s accident. Sir Sungjin tried calming you down, but you couldn’t. As soon as you see anyone going out of the emergency room, you can’t help but run to them and ask about Jae’s condition. ‘ _Please save him. I’m begging you please_ ’ are all words that you repeatedly tell the doctors and nurses.

A few hours after, a doctor went out of the surgery room again, asking for Jae’s family. You shook your head. “Jae is living alone, and his family is in the US,” you told him.

“He lost a lot of blood and he needs blood transfusion. His blood type is B and we are currently out of supply,” the doctor explained. Your legs suddenly gave up. You don’t know what to do. You’re not compatible to donate. Then suddenly, Sir Sungjin stepped in and said, “Stay here. I’ll try to ask Younghyun. I know they’re the same blood type.” He kissed your forehead and went his way.

You were left there in the hospital, praying hard for Jae’s safety. Then, Sungjin came rushing with Younghyun. As soon as everything was settled, Younghyun went in for the procedure, while you and Sungjin were left at the corridor to wait.

Everything went well after that. Jae’s operation was a success and he’s now in the recovery room.

As you enter the room, Jae was already anticipating you with a soft, sweet smile on his face.

“Why are you still crying?” he asked as he saw your tears falling down from your eyes, “if you don’t stop crying, I’d think you love me as much as you love him,” he jokingly said. You laid a sad look on him and mumbled words he can’t understand. You walked toward his bed. He reached his arm to you to hold. “It’s okay. I’m okay. Stop crying,” he calmly said then smiled sweetly. You missed that smile.

But it hurts to see him smile at you like that even though you’ve hurt him repeatedly.

“Jae… I’m sorry,” you muttered. He squeezed your hand and said, “Don’t be silly. It’s really okay.”

A few moments later, Sir Sungjin entered the room. “Ey! Sir!” Jae greeted him. “Thanks to you and coach Younghyun. You guys saved me,” he cheerfully said.

Sungjin just smiled. As he walked toward you and Jae, he looked at you with his sad eyes.

“I’m glad you’re recovering now,” he told Jae, “you’re already back to your old self as if nothing happened.”

“Of course, sir. You know how tough I am,” Jae replied.

Jae suddenly asked you to leave them. You’re quite puzzled, but you didn’t complain. You excused yourself and asked if they need anything. Both said no.

As you leave the room, the atmosphere starts to get a bit uneasy.

“I saw everything,” Jae started. “I saw how you look at her and how much love you have for her. But I love her too,” he confessed.

“I know. I always see you in class. The way you smile when you make her laugh. The way you look at her. Believe me, I know,” Sungjin told him in a sad voice, “it’s the same look you have been giving her even years back,” he continued.

“I always see you together and the way you look at her like she’s your world. It breaks my heart every single day…”

They became silent for a while. Then, Jae broke the ice and asked, “but what do you mean when you said ‘years back’?”

Sungjin at him and told the same story he told you. Jae was taken aback. “I can’t remember seeing you back then!”

“I was a transferee that time. The only senior transferee. Of course, you wouldn’t remember me. Your eyes are all on her,” Sungjin answered.

“And I tried to let go of these feelings I have for her when I saw you two back during the university festival. I thought the two of you are finally together.I was ready to give you two the happiness that you both deserve to have,” he told Jae—tears started to pool at the sides of his eyes as he looked at him with the sadness look you can ever imagine.

“When I was on the stage, I saw how you look at her—full of love,” he said.

“The problem is, we never got together, and I don’t think we will ever have the chance to be together. Never have and never will,” Jae muttered. “I was ready to tell her everything that day, but I can see how hard it is for her to see you. I know she has been fighting back her feelings for you. I was mad at first. ‘Why you, a professor, and not me her bestfriend? Why?’ I thought,” Jae narrated.

“I know she has been going to your gigs. I honestly didn’t have the slightest idea that you’re in a band. Then, I saw her almost thoughtless when she learned about your resignation. Why did you even resigned? You even made the situation more complicated,” he asked with a puzzled look.

“I thought I’d have the chance—another chance—but it wasn’t the case. I didn’t even had that chance in the first place.”

“When I arrived at the studio, I saw the two of you. It pains me to see the woman I love happy in the arms of another man,” Jae told Sungjin and with a pained look, “but as what other people are fond of saying, of you love someone, you’d take all the pain. All the stupidity. Everything. Just to see the person you love happy.”


End file.
